Wet
by SophieKlaine
Summary: Crisscolfer ! prompt : One day after Glee Chris and Darren have a water fight. Then Darren proceeds to kiss Chris because he just can't help himself because Chris' shirt is stuck to his chest and you can see his abs 0.0 and then they have sex.


_**prompt : **One day after Glee Chris and Darren have a water fight. Then Darren proceeds to kiss Chris because he just can't help himself because Chris' shirt is stuck to his chest and you can see his abs 0.0 and then they have sex._

Now that Glee was over, Chris & Darren had plenty of time for them, that's why right now they were both panting and sweating like crazy on the bed, naked. It all started 2 hours ago, when Chris was in the kitchen preparing a salad and Darren was outside cleaning his car. It was all good so far, except for the weather. It was so fucking hot outside and even inside.

"Hey! Chris can you come help me with something please?" Darren called from outside.

"Sure, What is it?"

Chris didn't know what was coming when he stepped outside. Except when it hit him, literally.

"OH MY GOD! DARREN!" Chris screamed, when he looked up at Darren, laughing like a little bastard, next to him, hose in hands.

"Haha…I'm sorry! But I needed too! oh my god you should have seen your fa-" He was cut off by Chris who just emptied a full bucket of water on him.

Mouth wide open, he gasped. The water was freezing. It was Chris's turn to laugh now except this time Darren wasn't.

"Oh god… You're so dead Colfer!" Darren smirked while Chris screamed and ran away, taking his bucket with him.

And so the big water fight begun! After only 10 minutes, they were both soaked, even the ground, the car, the walls, the windows and the floor was wet. But nothing compared to them, their pants were stuck to their legs and their t-shirts were now completely see-through, and that's when Darren noticed it.

Chest. Abs.

He couldn't take his eyes off his chest because damn Chris was muscular. How he wiches Chris could take his shirt off along with his pants, his legs looked so delicious from there, long and wet and fuck..

"You okay there?" Chris asked snapping him out of his fantasy. Darren gulped.

"Yeah…fine." His voices was a little higher than usual, but Chris didn't really noticed.

"Oh My god…look at us..we're so fucking wet! and not the good kind" Chris moaned trying to unstuck his shirt from his skin.

"Yeah….there is a good kind?" Darren asked winking. Chris laughed and blushed.

"I'm not going out there. But…yeah there is a good kind" Chris chuckled but then cursed under his breath when he tried to take his shirt off, but it was really hard.

"Here let me help you" Darren proposed and help Chris with his t-shirt. Once removed, Darren noticed the distance between them, which was unexistant, but the abs on Chris' stomach were there, looking really tempting ! He looked up to see that Chris was looking at him, blushing and licking his lips. Darren's eyes flick from his lips to his eyes.

"I'm so hot even after all this" Chris whispered trying to break the tension "Yeah… me too" Darren said without taking his eyes off Chris's lips "Kiss me" He mumbled after a few seconds, Darren didn't need to be told twice and leaned toward him and kissed him. It was very slow, and sensual.

"Maybe I should show you the good kind" Chris told Darren who was breathing heavily.

"Yeah…maybe you should"

And then the kiss went from slow to rushed, Darren couldn't keep his hands away from Chris' chest and back and abs. So he pushed him against the glass door and begun to run his hands all over him, his abs was the first thing he went for, he later touched his nipple which caused Chris to moan in his mouth. After a good minute of making out like this, He lifted Chris and pushed him roughly against the door. Chris put his legs around Darren's tiny waist. They both begun to rock against each other, their cocks brushing though their pants.

When Darren knew they both needed more, he carried Chris in the house toward his bedroom, he didn't want the neighborhood to see them fuck. He paused every now and then, pushing Chris against the nearest wall and kissing him harder. When they reached the bedroom, and the bed, Darren flung Chris on the bed violently. Chris eyes were dark, lust running down his body.

"I heard that you love being controlled?" Darren said,his voice low.

"Yeah I do… so fucking much" Chris moaned loudly, his hair was still wet and he was so sexy like this. Darren climbed on the bed, moved toward Chris. Chris had never been this turned on, his cock was hard and leaking, he needed Darren so much. Darren licked his way up from Chris's belly to his neck, sucking, licking and leaving marks, stopping to suck his nipples. Chris was moaning low and loud, Darren's name slipping from his mouth.

"Darren… fuck stop teasing" Chris groaned.

Darren smirked and with one last kiss he ripped with extreme strength Chris' Jeans, which were glued to his skin. Once his own shirt and Jeans were off too, Darren looked up at Chris who was blushing and laying with only his boxer and breathing hard . He climbed again on the bed and caress his naked thighs,

"You're so fucking sexy Chris" Darren whispered against his still covered cock, "Look at you, god"

Chris whined, his hard cock giving a little twitch. And even if Darren was a big tease he couldn't contain himself anymore, he mouthed against it, kissing it against the material. He took off their boxer and sunk his mouth in one move. Chris moaned loudly, his hands tugging his own hair, the air around him became hotter and heavier, both of them already sweating.

Darren sucked him hard and fast, adding a little teeth now and then, receiving some porn-moans, when he finally let go receiving a whine of protest from Chris, Darren couldn't wait he had to fuck him, he was really hard as well.

"Where's the lube?" he asked Chris who was a moaning mess on the bed.

"please.. fuck…uh… top drawer…I think"

Darren took the lube and put an amount in his hand. He brought a finger against his hole and teased him with it.

"Fuck Please Darren! Fuck me already"

He Pushing then one finger, waiting for Chris to adjust.

"Fuck …Darren! Come one! Don't act like..a fucking beginner" Chris groaned.

Darren didn't wait for him to adjust when he pushed 3 fingers are the same time. Chris screamed, pain and pleasure mixed. Soon the pleasure took over and he was fucking himself on Darren's fingers.

"I'm…annn goood. FUCK…ready! ready! annnn." Darren bite his inner thigh and removed his fingers. He held Chris by the hips and flung him over the edge of the bed. His ass and legs resting on the bed with Darren, so that Chris was now head down with his ass up in the air. Darren didn't let him breathe properly and thrusted into him and fucked him hard. Chris couldn't help but screamed, the burning was there but not even 5 seconds later he was moaning uncontrollably. Everything felt so good from this angle, he could felt Darren's entire cock like this and he LOVED it.

Darren wasn't going to last long that's for sure, seeing Chris like this, being fucked like this, moaning louder and louder.

"You love it don't you?" Darren groaned stroking Chris's hips, "You take it so good Chris… You should see yourself from here, my cock sinking in your little fucking hole, it's the best sign ever" He breathed out , receiving a loud groan from Chris. He tightened his grips on Chris's hips, knowing it will be bruises tomorrow.

"Oh Yes! Yes yes Right there! fuck me …there…harder." Chris said, his hands clutching the carpet so hard his knuckles were white. Darren fucked into him harder and faster until, without a touched, Chris came.

"Darren! Oh Fuck!" His come reached his face and when Chris licked it, Darren came hard inside of him, moaning Chris' name.

"Chris, Fuck you're good, god fucking shit god fuck ! " They stayed like that a few seconds until Chris's back hurt and he needed to stood up.

"Pull me up please"

Darren pulled him up by the hips and he collapsed on top of him. They were both breathing hard, their bodies were cover in sweat, Chris pushed himself off of Darren, both hissing at the sensibility.

"That…was…so..fucking good." Chris moaned.

"Thank you! I agree. Best sex ever" Darren chuckled turning his head toward Chris, both facing each other and smiling.

"What can I say? I have so many talents. oh and I didn't know that my abs were a big turned on for you" Chris said grinning.

"What can I say? I love me some hot, wet and beautiful abs" He smiled.

"You think my abs are beautiful?" Chris asked smirking but still blushing and wow even after that amazing sex session Chris was still shy.

"Of course, I have you seen them? You're hot Chris."

Chris giggled and Darren leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"So does the fact that we had sex change something between us..or?" Chris asked after a moment.

"I hope so.. and I hope in a good way… but I don't want to pressure you into anything, we can take things slow" He whispered stroking Chris's cheek.

"Yeah me too.. but I think after this, it's too late to take things slow" Chris laughed earning a wide smile from Darren.

"Okay.. so I guess we should go out on a date ?" Darren asked.

"Yes we should ! and then we should come back here so I can fuck you"

They smiled at each other and kissed again. Yeah they had plenty of time for them now.

_the END _


End file.
